


I'll Bring You Flowers

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bell at the door chimed, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet shop.</p><p>"We're closed," Castiel called from where he was bent over the potted gardenias.</p><p>"Sorry," said a gruff voice just over his shoulder. Castiel turned his head, startled. Dean was there, grinning down at him, looking unfairly attractive considering he had motor oil smeared across his forehead. "I got held up at work, so I couldn't get here sooner. But this is kind of an emergency."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bring You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #17 Florist AU

The bell at the door chimed, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet shop.

"We're closed," Castiel called from where he was bent over the potted gardenias.

"Sorry," said a gruff voice just over his shoulder. Castiel turned his head, startled. Dean was there, grinning down at him, looking unfairly attractive considering he had motor oil smeared across his forehead. "I got held up at work, so I couldn't get here sooner. But this is kind of an emergency."

"A flower emergency," Castiel said dubiously, straightening and wiping his hands on his apron. "It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope. Gotta be today."

Castiel sighed, but to be honest there wasn't a whole lot he could deny Dean. "What do you need?"

"A bouquet of sunflowers, please."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, doing his best to look unimpressed even though he could already feel the flush rising in his cheeks. Sunflowers were his favorite, and he was pretty sure Dean knew that since he'd told him so the first time they met. "Coming right up."

He took his time to pick out the right bouquet, but the heat wouldn't leave his face and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. It was ridiculous that Dean could still affect him like this, but Castiel couldn't help it.

Finally, he settled on a bouquet at random and brought it up to the register. "Why are you buying these, if you don't mind me asking? Any special reason?"

"You could say that," Dean said, resting his hip against the counter. "They're for my boyfriend. Today's kind of an anniversary."

Castiel froze. "What."

"Relax, you dork." Dean leaned across the counter, resting on his elbows. "I'ts not our actual anniversary. That's not for another month."

"Oh." Castiel nodded, the bubble of panic in his chest deflating. "Right. I thought so."

"Today's, uh," Dean ducked his head, suddenly looking shy, "today's one year since I first walked in here, and thought it would be smooth to buy the hot florist a bouquet of his own flowers."

"Oh," Castiel repeated. A smile spread across his face. "Yes, I remember. It was very smooth."

"Come on," Dean said dismissively, scratching the back of his neck. "It was the opposite of smooth. It's like buying a barista a cup of coffee."

"Most people think of it that way. That's probably why I almost never get flowers."

"Really?"

Dean glanced up at Castiel through his eyelashes, which made him look impossibly enticing. Castiel just barely resisted closing the now small gap between them.

"It's been a year since I last got a bouquet," he told Dean instead. "From anyone, not just you."

"So what you're saying is I should buy you flowers more often?"

Castiel blushed. "I'm just saying you don't need to feel embarrassed if you do."

"I meant these," Dean gestured at the sunflowers on the counter, "as a joke. Or a callback or whatever. To what an idiot I was when we first met."

"You're still an idiot," Castiel said.

Dean laughed. Then he reached for Castiel, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and tugging him closer until their noses were almost touching. "Well, yeah, but now I'm your idiot."


End file.
